


Welcome to the Wonderland

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Gods Influences [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Magical Accidents, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Welcome to the Wonderland. Just my collections of Drabbles or One-shots with various prompts regards how our character get influenced by the touch of magic, like entering the wonderland. You could see the summary of each story on the beginning of each chapters.1. Exchange Gender (What if they find their gender are being exchanged when they wake up?)2. Hak accidentally eats the cough drops from Kija's granny, he's rampaged and Zeno reveals his secret3. Hak turned into toddler due to weird elixir





	1. Exchange Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started with woman’s and man’s scream on the morning in Lily’s residence when they visit Lily’s private mess in Sensui, Four Dragon Warriors think woman’s voice is belonged to Yona or Lily but they wake up, only to find several strange things from Hak’s disappearance (realized by Jae Ha first) and how their gender have been exchanged, caused by Ryokuryuu’s scale

“NOOOO!?”.

All of Happy Hungry Bunch members are woken up by high-pitched woman’s shriek which breaking the solemn, soothing silence on the morning.

“Hak, could you hear it? Could it be Yona or Lily...”, Jae Ha sits and turns his head to Hak who (from what he remembered) **was** asleep beside him but he finds nothing “huh? Where’s him?”.

“oyo?”.

“what is it, Zeno?”, Jae Ha turns his head to Zeno who falls asleep beside Kija and surprised because he finds two women instead. He doesn’t find Kija who supposed to lying beside him, but a beautiful white-haired blue-eyed that similar with Kija and sitting next to the former, he finds a blonde-haired blue-eyed cute teenager who really resemble with Zeno except for long eyelashes and mounds on that woman’s chest that obviously her breast “...uh, who are you two, beautiful ladies? Where are Kija and Zeno?”.

Blonde-haired blue-eyed cute woman lifts her hand “Ryokuryuu, this is Zeno, Ouryuu”.

“and I am Hakuryuu Kija, just who are you? Jae Ha was supposed to sleep beside me and not you, woman—”, Kija trails off to gawking-Jae Ha who just realizes that he / she has breast now after green dragon un-botton her coat and Kija also just realizes that now he / she has breast too as Kija looking down to her(/him)self “eh? wait, are we still dreaming?”.

When the three of them turn to Zeno’s other side where Shina is supposed to sleep there, they find another woman instead, a shy girl with baby-blue-hair reaches her shoulder with the very same of Dragon’s eyes with Shina’s eyes. She jumps and shrinks when the focus falls into her so they recognize her as Shina. Yep, this is really Shina.

Next second, Yun barges into their room, bringing a mirror on his hand which he has taken from Lily’s room “oi, four rare beasts!? Look at the mirror, quick!?”.

“oh, Yun, good morning”, Kija greets Yun before frowning when he finds Yun has long hair and long eyelashes with obviously woman’s breast on young doctor’s chest “um, but why did you disguise yourself as a woman like on Awa?”.

“before you commented about my obviously good-looking, just look at how do you looked like yourself?!”, Yun brings up the mirror to let the now-gawking Dragons to look closely at how they looked like now.

Long story short, still with the same colors of hair and eyes (with smaller stature and longer hair), they have their gender exchanged into the opposite of their real genders which mean Yun and Four Dragon Warriors who practically a man, have turned into woman.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”, cupping her cheeks in horror, Kija shrieks while Jae Ha doesn’t look too mind by their gender’s change, she kinda like it instead. Shina just shuts his mouth like usual, either too shocked, doesn’t know what to say or just not think of anything. On the other side, Zeno contemplates whether the forever-17-years-old-dragon in woman form is sexier than her?(/his) late wife Kaya before Zeno blushes, trying to wave it off of her mind.

Yun waves her hand, telling her friends to get out “there’s one more surprising thing, let’s go”.

Kija follows Yun in tow, he doesn’t feel too comfortable with mounds on her chest “what is it, Yun?”.

“well, I haven’t figured out about what causing this, but we have to gather on one place to start discussing about how and why do we have our gender exchanged, all of us”.

Jae Ha raises her eyebrow, pulling her now-too-long-coat which turning into floor-length-skirt “all of us? So, it’s not only us?”.

 “yes, when I woke up early on the morning to prepare the breakfast, I heard a woman’s shriek and I ran to Yona and Lily’s room but when I came into their room, I...”, Yun confirms as he opening Lily’s room, rubbing her eyelids “Holy shit, I hoped I didn’t look at them at all... for me to see a pair of men wearing dress was...”.

“and let me make it clear”, a baritone voice comes from tall, handsome man with too familiar raven-hair and sapphire-eyes, lifts his chin up proudly as he leaning his hip on the ledge of the window, crossing his hands before his chest “that high-pitched woman’s shriek wasn’t my or Yona’s sound because that voice was what waking us up and you just barged into our room without permission before we even realized the change of our body, so it was not our fault at all”.

Just like Yun and the Four Dragon Warriors, the daughter of Water Tribe General who can be counted as beautiful woman, now has turned into a handsome man. Lily has changed into man clothes that Ayura and Tetora have taken from the storeroom (these kimono which Lily, Yona, Ayura and Tetora wear belonged to Lily’s father, so it’s alright to borrow them for a while). Wearing man’s clothes, Lily truly looks handsome with those sharp sapphire-eyes and messy, short-straight-raven-hair.

Yun looks around in confusion frown “huh? Where’s Yona, Lily?”.

Broad grin is carved on Lily’s mouth with sly look on his eyes “oh... Yona said she— he saw a shadow of a raven-haired woman with long-straight hair reaching her hip ran through the hallway down to the rear gate, so she chased after her because she assumed that woman as Hak in woman version... Yona went to chase her after we changed into man’s clothes, that’s it”.

“that’s right?! Where’s Hak?!”, Kija lifts her dragon claw “he must have run away right after he realized the change on his body?!”.

“now Hakuryuu mentioned it...”, Zeno trails off before he grins cheekily “could it be that high-pitched woman’s voice was actually Mister who woke up and realized his body’s change?”.

(for your information, ‘no’ in Japanese is ‘ie’ and if you want to know how it sounded like on the beginning of this story, just watch AkaYona anime episode 11 where Kija freaking out when a worm landed on his nose after he fell to a hole on the ground, before their battle scene against some bandits. Kidding *raise_white_flag *hide_under_the_table).

Honestly, thinking the chance that high-pitched woman’s shriek was indeed Hak’s voice, they all burst into crazy laughter.

“are you kidding? Because if it’s true... it’s too weird?!”, Yun rolls her eyes playfully to Jae Ha while clutching her stomach “Jae Ha, don’t laugh!?”.

Kija clutches his stomach, panting “you too, Yun?!”.

“yeah, just protest to Zeno?!”, Jae Ha smacks her palm on the pillar, laughing loudly before panting “because... if it’s true... I mean, could you imagine it? Not only how Hak in woman version is looked like and if that high-pitched woman’s shriek was indeed Hak... well, isn’t it cute?”.

“I wonder... if Ao turned into male... Ao was with Yona...”, Shina lifts her hand “but... Yona turned into a male with this high?”.

Lily nods his head and raises an eyebrow “yes, how could you know?”.

“because Yona came back with someone...”, Shina lifts her hand “carried her like a sack... more exactly...”.

“that’s really fast!?”, Lily clutches his stomach, barking into laughter “and what do you mean with carried her like a sack?!”.

“ah, sorry for the wait”, a nostalgic gentle voice on Zeno’s ears greets them “oh, so everyone’s awake?”.

Zeno feels the dread on her heart. When she looks up and meets her gaze with Yona in man version, Zeno instantly cries before hugging Yona “King Hiryuu?!”.

“Zeno, it’s me, Yona!? Why did you call me that?!”, Yona ruffles Zeno’s head, sighing after he looking down to now-crying-Zeno on his chest. Once he looks up, Yona raises his eyebrow “and what make you guys looking at me like that?”.

Lily approaches him, folding his hands before his chest “so, where is someone you carried just now?”.

“huh? Hak?”, Yona looks around before turning behind “why did you hide behind me like that? You know Shina still can see you”.

“this is too embarrassing?!”, Hak protesting from behind Yona, still hides but it’s clear now to them when they hear Hak’s now-high-pitched voice, the same voice with woman’s shriek who woke them up, it’s indeed Hak who shriek on the morning.

“what’s the different with the others? It’s unusual to see you embarrassing like this, because I thought you would boldy say how beautiful you turned into”.

Jae Ha boldy announces with a pose “like my beautiful self!?”.

Lily rolls his eyes and a corner of his mouth quirks “stop, it’s gross”.

Yona laughs “see? Even Jae Ha proudly announced how beautiful she is convincingly”.

“don’t group me with that Droopy-Eyes, princess?!”, Hak pokes her head but quickly hiding.

“hey, I am a man now”, Yona grins wickedly with teasing tone (with Yona turning into a man, he won’t let this chance to tease Hak back and Yona doesn’t want to live this down for a while, for sure). Yona grabs Hak’s wrist, pulling Hak out of her hiding place behind his back.

Like the dragons, Hak has smaller stature and right now, with Hak’s height is under Yona’s height, more or less it’s like Yona’s and Hak’s height are exchanged. Good thing is, Jae Ha is on the same height with Hak and strangely, looks like the change on their body has various degree of state where their previous stature can’t be counted at all considering how flashy the change on their body, except for Yun who doesn’t look like she has more significant change on her body other than her now-curved eyelashes, having woman’s breast and her strawberry-blonde long straight hair reaches her waist.

(To make it easier for you to understand it, let’s see the change of their height :

Yona : 157 cm => 175 cm

Hak : 188 cm => 157 cm

Yun : 162 cm => 159 cm

Kija : 175 cm => 165 cm

Shina : 180 cm => 167 cm

Jae Ha : 188 cm => 157 cm

Zeno : 166 cm => 165 cm

Lily : 159 cm => 185 cm

Tetora : 165 cm => 175 cm

Ayura : 167 cm => 180 cm

That’s all, folks)

Hak and Zeno shift uncomfortably when they realize, not only Lily has the same height and similar stature with Soo Won, but also Yona has turned into King Hiryuu’s body stature from what Zeno remembered. But back to the business, what attracted their attention is not only how Hak’s clothes is too big for her now, but also because of the change on Hak’s body kinda make them shocked considering how Hak has turned into a beautiful woman.

All of them chorus in awe “WHOAAA...”.

Tetora covers his mouth, squealing at Hak “cute?!”.

“Hak is beautiful...”, Shina mumbles which receiving furious nods from Kija, Yun and Ayura.

Hak rolls her eyes and sighs heavily “Shina, you don’t say...”.

“what’s the problem? It’s just the same with someone telling how handsome you were, Hak~”, Jae Ha shrugs her shoulder before tipping Hak’s chin up to get closer look “my, my, had you been a beautiful woman like this, I would have chased after you for sure~”.

“eat this”, Hak smirks before sending punch to Jae Ha’s nose, before retreat to hide behind the pillar “and this is why I refused to be seen!?”.

Lily caresses his chin “but how could you recognize her as Hak?”.

Yona smirks “it’s easy. First, from the blue clothes, raven-hair and sapphie-eyes. Second, from Hak’s reaction when I called him—her name as I pursued her and last, from the necklace with Lapis Lazuli stone hanging on her chest”.

Kija pulls Hak out after convincing Hak that they will keep Jae Ha on good distance in case Jae Ha trying to attack her “but why do keep your hand clinging on the front of your robe like that?”.

“because when I let this go...”, Hak raises her eyebrow before lowering her hands which have kept the front of her robe to cover her torso and after she lowering her hands to the side, they can see the perfect curves of her sexy dynamite body especially her breast which clearly can be seen from the gap of her kimono. Hak quirks her eyebrow in annoyance at their reaction “see?”.

“cover your breast, quick?!”, Kija squawks in protest, covering his nose-bleeding.

“so cool and sexy~”, Jae Ha lifts her thumb, wiping the nose-bleeding from her nose too.

“that’s why I told you, this is embarrassing?!”, Hak instantly covers her body before stomping on Jae Ha’s head “pervert!?”.

“they are women now, so why should they have the nose-bleeding?”, Lily shakes his head, he is really confused as to why Kija and Jae Ha have the nose-bleeding, before turning to Yona who covers his blushing face. Lily taps his friend’s shoulder before showing a teethy grin “how about we leave you two alone?”.

Yona rolls his eyes and states firmly “Lily, don’t you dare do something weird”.

Hak blinks her eyes innocently, tilting her head up “what are you two speaking about?”.

“nope!? It’s just...”, Lily looks down to Hak from head to toe “damn it, she’s even sexier and more beautiful than us, Yona”.

Yona nods his head furiously “yep, I think so”.

“whatever”, Hak rolls her eyes playfully before turning to Yun, he has calmed down a bit “can I ask for some bandages, Yun? To cover... err.... these mounds on my chest?”.

This time it’s Yun who rolls his eyes “you know that so-called mounds on your chest is known as ‘breast’ or ‘bosom’, genius”.

“well, it was weird enough to have my body turned into woman when I woke up on the morning and it’s far weirder to acknowledge that I have woman’s breast, pretty girl”, Hak narrows her eyes “and I’m quite in a pickle about what to wear with my stature now”.

“leave it to me. I will just fold it so what you need is only rolling it back when your body turn back into its previous stature”, Yun gives instruction to them all before turning to Zeno who has surprisingly been silent “Zeno? Is there something wrong?”.

Zeno jaw-drops, now fully remembering it “Queen?!”.

“who did you call as Queen, huh?!”, Hak kicks Zeno in reflex.

“Hak, let’s just cover your chest with something”, Yona’s cheeks is flushed as he holding Hak back from behind and covering Hak’s body with his outer robe “despite the change on your body, nothing’s changed in the inside, huh?”.

“uh, because... we all knew that Miss is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, right? Zeno was too shocked because seeing Miss turned into a man, he really looked like King Hiryuu and it feels like seeing King Hiryuu is very much alive again in front of Zeno’s eyes, but the problem is...”, Zeno rubs her stomach where Hak has kicked her before lifting her finger to Hak “Zeno has the hunch feeling that Mister in woman version looked like someone and Zeno remembered...”.

It clicks on Yun’s head “could it be... Hak is the reincarnation of the late Queen, King Hiryuu’s wife?”.

And here we go again, Jae Ha and Lily burst into laughter while Kija and Shina gawking.

“Yun!? Rather than having ridiculous assumption, isn’t it better to figure out the cause and the best way to turn our body back to its previous stature?!”.

Lily tilts his head “you have a point, but what make you so upset with the change of our body?”.

"logically with my weaker female body like this, how can I protect the princess?", Hak says and it’s not entirely lie. Though the fact is, she only feels upset because Yona who has similar body stature and the very same strong vibes with Soo Won is what make Hak feels somehow nostalgic and uncomfortable at the same time. Hak really doesn’t want to admit it out loud, so she spits out another truth.

"is that what you're worried about!?", Lily shrieks, shaking his head "you are indeed an extraordinary bodyguard".

"hoo... do you seriously think that woman's body is weak?", Yona smiles serenely even though he is mad a bit (from the vein popping on his head) because she feels like Hak underestimate him.

“I wasn’t talking about you?! I was talking about me?!”, Hak clarifies “the truth is, my power now is not as strong as my male body!?”.

Yona touches Hak’s chin, lifting her face up "then why don't you let me take this as opportunity and let I protect you?".

Deep inside Hak feels her heart rocketing and her heartbeat drumming on her ears from the close proximity. Her pride as strong man is battling with her mind which tempted to know how would Yona in man version protect her.

 _“I should have felt annoyed by it, dammit, I am the one who have to protect her”_ , so instead of telling out loud about what does she think, Hak grumbles under her breath and twitches her already raised-eyebrow "you don't waste the opportunity to tease me, huh?".

"oh? But in my eyes, it looks like Yona flirted with you, Hak~", Jae Ha says with broad grin, she doesn’t miss how Yona’s face blushing furiously and next second, Jae Ha runs away before Hak who chasing after her, kicking her with all her might.

"...even though they changed into a woman, nothing is different I guess", Lily comments, he doesn’t know whether to sympathize or not when he sees how Jae Ha still looks blissfull despite grimacing in pain as Hak grinds her toes on Jae Ha’s head after Hak has caught her and giving some good punches.

.

After they have calmed down, thinking for a long time, finally Yun has figured out about why they have their genders changed into the opposite before showing a small bottle in her hand "I think this is all because of this concoction".

Jae Ha narrows her eyes in suspicion "what else is the concoction, actually? Don't tell us you got the concoction from the merchant and spies of the Hakuryuu Village again?".

“actually, yes, indeed... they said this was mixed with Ryokuryuu’s scale”, Yun nods "now the problem is... who has mixed this into our food?".

"oh, so it's not spices?", Yona smiles sheepishly “sorry”.

Hak narrows her eyes, grumbling "princess... how many times do I have to say, just leave the matter of the spices on the dishes to Yun? You only make the food’s taste turned worse".

“oh?”, Yona rolls her eyes with irritated manners before pulling Hak into his embrace with the intention to lock her head "how about I make some special food for you and you have to wolf it down, huh?”.

Though, despite Hak’s protest with her flailing hands and Yona’s grin, for everyone who see them right now, it’s more looked like Yona hugs Hak from behind.

With the source of the big problem is known now, the conclusion is, this is all because of Yona had misplaced the ingredients which was obtained by Yun from the merchant a.k.a spy from Hakuryu village.

“just ignore the lovebirds there”, Lily waves her hands "now, what we should do to gain back our original gender?".

"Zeno thought we just need to go to Hakuryuu village and ask for an antidote. Hopefully, they have it, or they can make it".

* * *

**Once they arrive on Hakuryuu village** **...**

"unfortunately, we don’t have the antidote".

They groan in irritation. How could they create that ridiculous concoction from the first place if they don’t even have the antidote?

"don’t you dare to play dangerous games with me, old man... so we have to be like this?", like the beast has prepared to eat their prey, Hak yanks him up by his collar, brandishing her Tsu Quan Dao to that man’s throat before Yona pulling her back, asking her to calm down.

"but I didn't say that there was no way to return you back, right?".

Yun rolls her eyes and tilts her head in annoyance "well, spit it out, then".

"kiss".

The members of Happy Hungry Bunch and Lily’s group gawk, their lips turn into diamond-shaped and their eyes are big-round with shock.

Kija tilts her head "...say it again?".

"kiss".

When Kija touches her forehead and Lily touches his cheeks with stunned face, the Hakuryuu villager immediately confirms "a kiss on the lips, but only a pair of you who have been affected by the concoction, then all of you will turn back on their own".

Lily shrieks "who would want to use that method?!".

Kija squawks "is there really no other way?!".

"but it seems not all of us feel objected using that method”, Yun lifts her forefinger “just try to check whether our members are still complete or not?".

"huh? Where are Zeno, Hak and Yona?”, Jae Ha looks around “that’s really fast?!".

Shina taps Jae Ha's shoulder, pointing towards the treeline of the woods. Just when they want to go looking for them, suddenly they are back on their real genders.

"Oh, my God”, Lily gasps, cupping her cheeks with sparkling eyes “they did it?!".

Kija argues, rather against that idea “wait up!? why did Zeno disappear too, then?!”.

Actually, right after knowing how to return to their original gender is with a kiss, Yona pulls Hak toward the woods to hide behind the bushes. After pinning Hak down on the ground and they kiss torridly, don’t know since when, they return to their real genders.

Now has returned to his original body, Hak smirks against her mouth and praises her with his usual teasing tone "you were so manly, princess".

"hey!? I have returned back being a girl, you know?!", Yona smiles while hugging Hak “now... how about we just continue?”.

This time, Hak pushes her to the ground with feral grin on his face, pinning her down “as you wish, my princess”.

Meanwhile, Zeno as an expert ninja hides nearby to watch over them and Zeno sees everything from the first place with broad, sly grin on his face. What a pervert side of you, wise old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think the first you hear 'Welcome to the Wonderland'?  
> For me, I remember of the story about Alice in Wonderland from Disney


	2. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : my version of bonus chapter ‘Stay Healthy’, that’s all  
> "I hope you can get well soon".  
> "I hope nothing but your happiness".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I enjoy writing this LOL

**BOOM?!**

After Hak ate the cough drops from Kija’s Granny and going into tbe berserk mode, which scary because despite his cold, berserk Hak is still able to destroy their camp with his fist.

“what I told you guys before that we’d be burying dead bodies if the Thunder Beast took those cough drops?!”, Yun yells from above the tree where Jae Ha has evacuated him and Yona above there on the safe place “stop him, quick!”.

“like I said before, we just need to take him out”, Kija nods his head to Jae Ha and Shina “Zeno, take care of Yun and princess while we’re trying to take him out!?”.

Yun narrows his eyes, eyeing Kija with expression that want to ask him if they will seriously take out Hak who’s ill “and if it hadn’t because of someone carelessly put his cough drop somewhere, we wouldn’t have tried to stop the Thunder Beast. Kija, you get the punishment so you will not get the dessert for tonight”.

Yona gives her heartfelt plead “guys, don’t hurt or kill him?!”.

Shina affirms “wouldn’t dream of it, Yona”.

Kija apologizes and bows his head to Yona with sheepish expression “we promise we won’t hurt him badly, only make him lost consciousness”.

Jae Ha lands beside Kija to avoid Hak’s punch “you say it like we’ll be playing on the garden, but what should we do?”.

Kija makes his claw become enormous “we only must stop him before he completely destroys this place, right?”.

“I know, but what I mean, what should we do to stop him without endanger our life? Do you think I’m ready to lost my life?”, Jae Ha shrugs his shoulder as his face turns pale “well, am not”.

For a while, three Dragon only able to avoid Hak’s attack because his strength incredible. For sure, their body will be shattered into pieces if they get his punch.

“it won’t reach the end if this goes on…”, Kija offers the cough drops on his hand “let’s eat this as well and stop him”.

When Shina nods his head in agreement, Jae Ha stops them “nope?! Don’t do it, Kija, Shina?!”.

Yun scolds them again from above “NO!? stop it, idiot beasts?! Don’t eat that cough drops or we must stop more than one dangerous berserk beast?!”.

Jae Ha asks him while somersault backward, avoiding Hak’s kick that hit the nearest rock which shattered into pieces “then what should we do, Yun? Do you have any advice before he makes us become shattered pieces like that stone?”.

Yun crosses his hand before his chest, thinking till an idea pops in his head “just say something to distract him like Zeno did to Yona!? When his guard loosens a bit, that’s the chance to make him lost consciousness?! Anything would be fine?!”.

“that’s mean… Zeno?! Yona-chan?! Say something to distract him?!”.

Zeno’s eyes and mouth pull into the thin line “something to distract the Mister, huh? Miss, should Zeno say something?”.

“why do you ask my permission, Zeno?”.

“Zeno has plenty ideas to say, but mostly it would be related with the Missy so Zeno only can say it if Missy doesn’t mind”.

Yona narrows her eyes in suspicion before hoping Zeno won’t say something that bad to her heart or included bad enough to be known by others “…as long as it isn’t something outrageous”.

Zeno has gotten the permission from Yona but he has the feeling that Hak will mad or chase him, so he’s climbing down from his position above the tree before start his action from behind Hak “isn’t the Mister licking the dripping honey of the kid’s stuff from Miss’s hand when he was treating Miss’s hand that injured because stabbed by Senjusou’s thorn in Awa?”.

As he has predicted, Hak freezes for a second but not enough for them to stop him because before one of them tries to make him unconscious, Hak throws gigantic rock to Zeno with murderous intention, a vein pops in his steaming head. At that time, Yun, Kija, Shina and Jae Ha turn their gaze to Yona for a second, only to find Yona who hugs the tree bark like a squirming squirrel in embarrassment.

“…Yona? So that’s right?”, Yun rolls his eyes seeing Yona who covers her blushed face with both her hand, squirming beside him, furiously nodding her head “that’s where my honey has gone?!”.

Jae Ha, the most agile Dragon leaps above the tree to laughing while smacking the bark of tree. He swipes his tears and screams while hanging on the branch “Zeno?! Tell us more you know?!”.

“isn’t the Mister kissed Miss’s eyelids on that night before we were going to Sen Province from Northern Kai Empire?”.

Yona squeals from above and smacks the bark of tree when Hak seriously kicks the earth where Zeno stands just now, leaving the surface cracks.

Kija’s vein pops on his head “Yun, can I punch him?”.

Yun answers in bored tone “not now, Kija. And not using your claw”.

“and to get rid that ginger soup bro who aim for the throne by flirting with Miss, Mister and Missy pretended to be a lover who has made a life-long vow”.

Yona screams with the face as red as tomatoes “Zeno, stop?! just say something that you know about him which aren’t involving me within that moment to stop him?!”.

“Zeno hopes this time will be the last, then… the late King Il had told Mister his wish to make him as his son-in-law and Mister had no choice but promised the late King Il to protect Miss for the rest of his life in condition they would let Miss herself to choose her husband soon because he couldn’t say yes when the late King Il asking him to marry with his daughter”.

Everyone freeze, include Hak who totally lost function of his body. As Yona request, Jae Ha helps her to climbing down the tree and Yona stands behind him “Hak, why are you never tell me about that?”.

Half of his consciousness has come back, he wants to rage but he’s persisted “and ignoring your feeling? I couldn’t…”.

Yona remembers about what Hak said to her when she gave that Lapis Lazuli to him, that he hoped nothing but her happiness, that her happiness would be the greatest happiness for him. The memory about that time, warm feeling on her chest and guilt that enveloped on her heart after she knew for how long Hak has loved her, brings the tears that threatening to burst out from her eyes. Yona understand. At that time, Hak couldn’t receive Il’s request to marry with Yona because Hak knew Yona wouldn’t return his feeling. But not this time.

Yona jumps and envelops Hak in her bear hug “stupid Hak… I don’t mind at all marrying you…”.

After Yona confirms that she doesn’t mind at all about the idea marrying with him, Hak collapses on her chest with twirl on his eyes. The flush on his cheeks and high temperature is the sign that his cold has gotten worsen.

“ah, Hak?!”, Yona surprises when she realizes his temperature “Yun, he’s burning up?!”.

Yun sits beside Yona, checking on Hak “I wonder if he will remember about what happens today or not”.

Jae Ha giggles, cracking “really now, I hope he will get well soon so I can tease him about what happen today or about what Zeno told us about today”.

After they lay Hak inside the tent, Yona leans her head down and kisses Hak’s forehead before she caressing Hak’s head with soothing affection “get well soon, you stupid…”.

Like that time when she had found Hak’s smile for the first time after their first close encounter with Soo Won on Sensui, Yona hopes Hak’s grief that she has suspected will be never healed, can be healed by the happiness that they can get from now on.


	3. Ageless Elixir (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun got weird stuff again from the merchant. This time the merchant said it’s an ‘Ageless Elixir’ and one of the concoctions is Ouryuu scale. Accidentally they poured all of its content to Hak’s face. Poor Thunder Beast turned into three-years-old toddler. No Kidding, serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for anna (if I don't wrong to remember)

Yun comes back with a bottle of elixir. The liquid within the bottle has strange colors, mixed of green and yellow bluish with sparkles of white glitters “this time I’ve got an ‘Ageless Elixir’ from—”.  
Remembering what happened last time to them where they have their genders exchanged, Kija lifts his hand and cuts him off “—if it’s from my village, I will pass!”.  
Jae Ha chuckles nervously “that so-called ‘Ageless Elixir’ has such unique colors, Yun. From where, who and how do you get it?”.  
“I got it from the merchant as a freebie”, Yun lifts his hand, narrowing his eyes slightly “and no, this merchant is not one of Hakuryuu villagers because he said he’s from Xing Kingdom”.  
Yun and Four Dragon Warriors feel suspicious but curious at the same time so after they have mixed the elixir into a bowl of fresh water, no one dares to drink it. In the middle of their argue about who will drink it, the bowl has slipped off of their hands and...  
 **SPLASH.**  
The content of the flying bowl, all of it, entirely has spilled on Hak’s face. Hak and Yona just come back after they go hunting and looks like they really come back on the very right time.  
Scratch that. The WORST time.  
Yun nervously asks “uh... Thunder Beast, you didn’t feel anything?”.  
Hak only blinks his eyes, licking the droplets on his face “hm... it’s sweet. What is this?”.  
Suddenly, Hak feels his heart lurching out of his heart. Hak grabs his biceps and drops to his knees. As he’s on his knees and palms, vaguely he remembers Yona calling him. It feels like his body is burning up before he screams bloody-murder “ARGH!?”.  
 **POP!**  
Next second, Yona, Yun and the Dragons stare to Hak in disbelief and various state of shock as Hak turns into three-years-old toddler, sinking within his adult-sized blue robes.  
Looking up to Yona, the toddler blinks his eyes and reaches his hands to Yona “mommy?”.  
“I am not your mother?!”, Yona exclaims before she gasps, covering her mouth. Oh, no. What she’s done? She looks down guiltily to toddler Hak who looks startled (or shocked, perhaps, from how he turns pale). Just like his adult version, Hak is calm, at first.  
At first, it means he isn’t several seconds later.  
Well, after he looks around, to the left and to the right, he realizes he is here without his parent and he does what the lost child usually will do.  
He cries. Hysterically. His cries is so loud and thunderous, just like his title. When Kija and Jae Ha are trying to calm him down, he throws tantrum instead. Shina gives up to calm him down because he pull his mask off of his face instantly when Shina carries him, so Shina just hands over him to Zeno, Yun and Yona. Yun is busy rummaging his belongings in the tent while Zeno asks Yona to just take care of him because Zeno believes only the expert who can handle the Thunder Beast who can calm him down.  
Quickly covering Hak with his sleeveless blue robe and carrying toddler-Hak on her arms, swaying him on her arms to calm him down and it works. yep, he’s totally calmed down once Yona carries him, hip hip hooray.  
Yona turns to her comrades, forcing sweet smile with threatening aura around her body once his hysterical cries turning into hiccups “okay, could someone explain about what happened, please?”.  
Yun and Four Dragon Warriors instantly bow their body “we apologize, Red Dragon Queen”.

* * *

**Please wait a minute...**

“Ageless Elixir?”, Yona blinks her eyes, settling tiny-Hak on her lap as Zeno feeds him with bread “I never heard such elixir will make people turning into toddler”.  
Yun shrugs “neither do I”.  
“uncle Zeno”, Hak tugs Zeno’s sleeves and pointing to his mouth before he sneezes “atchi!”.  
“aw! So cute! Somehow, I don’t too mind to keep him like this!”, Yona rubs her cheeks against his head before she realizes the reason of his sneeze “ah, we should dress him first”.  
Yun sighs, this is why he has been busy with sudden sewing work “leave it to me. I just need to fold and sew his clothes into child’s size, so I just need to unfolded and cut the sewing to make it back into his adult size”.  
Yona and Dragons bow their head “thank you very much, mother”.  
Even toddler Hak also bows his head, mumbling something about Yun being good mother.  
As usual, Yun squawks “and don’t call me mother!”.  
After Yun and Zeno put him into the clothes, now it’s the time to discuss about what should they do to make Hak turning back into normal.  
Looking up to Kija, Hak calls him “grandpa”.  
Zeno and Jae Ha laugh it out loud while the others hold back their laughter (except Shina who still acts indifferent).  
Kija snaps his head, fuming “I am not that old!”.  
“maybe he commented like that due to your white hair, Kija”, Jae Ha chuckles as he carries Hak “though I never expected he’s this cute when he’s still a baby— ow! Not my hair!?”.  
“Mister, don’t do it”, Zeno takes him from poor Jae Ha who lamenting about how his beautiful hair is ruined in the background. Zeno chides him when Hak tries to bite his medallion “and this is not food”.  
“I still have an apple to feed him. Wait a minute”, Yun starts rummaging on his bag again “maybe fresh water also will do. Speaking of which... there’s something I want to test out”.  
As Yun has expected, Hak in this toddler version only has the memory to three years old. Even Yona doesn’t too surprised that Hak doesn’t remember her because they hadn’t met yet, he even hadn’t met with Mundok yet from his memory after Yun has asked him some questions.  
When Yona asks him to call them all by names, he calls them one by one “Ha-Ja! Ryo-Ha! Shina! Yun! uncle Zeno! Yona!”.  
Again, Yona hugs him, rubbing her cheeks against his head “cute!”.  
“does he do it on purpose?”, Kija feels his vein popping in his head after caressing his chest when he looking at Yona who hugs him “somehow, I want to punch him”.  
Patting his shoulder, Jae Ha shakes his head “Kija, don’t... your opponent is a toddler”.  
This time, Hak tilts his head “...Kaya?”.  
Zeno’s eyes widen before he asks with shaking voice “Kaya... she, she’s... here?”.  
Hak nods his head, pointing to Zeno “hugged uncle Zeno from behind”.  
Miraculously, Zeno hears her voice as he feels like her hands wrapping around his shoulder “Zeno”.  
Zeno covers his eyes, blinking away his tears “kh... Kaya...”.  
No one ask him what happens, no need words for them either. Three other dragons and Yona only hug Zeno as Yun handles the toddler. Once Zeno has calmed down, Yun asks him “now, the main question is... why did he call you uncle Zeno and he knew you, Zeno?”.  
Before Zeno answers him, Hak sits on Yona’s lap again, this time pointing to her hair “red”.  
Yona chuckles brightly when Hak caresses her hair with the innocence and interest eyes of a child “do you like red color?”.  
Hak nods his head “like the stone on mommy’s necklace”.  
Kija feels the need to ask, they never heard about it either, after all “where’s your mother?”.  
“don’t know. We ran from village with fire. Mommy carried me, running together under snow... but she put me into the box and telling to play hide and seek. She asked me to be silent before closing the box. I never met or saw her again”.  
This time, it’s Shina who ask “...what happened ...to your village?”.  
“dunno, that night... there were fire on houses, also several people riding horses... father took his weapon and told momma to run with me, promised he would come to us, but he never came”.  
More or less, they can predict what happens to his village.  
“I don’t know he can be this honest and pure when he’s a child”, Jae Ha ruffles his head before asking “then, what happened after you hid in the box?”.  
Hak lifts both his hands “uncle Zeno found me!”.  
Before his comrades who snap their head to him can ask him, Zeno lifts his hand in surrender “and yes, Zeno brought him to Mundok’s place. Zeno couldn’t travel around Kouka with babysitting a toddler so Zeno brought him to someone who definitely could take care of him”.  
Kija narrows his eyes, shrieking in disbelief “why did you never tell us?”.  
Zeno cheerfully says with his toothy grin “because Mister didn’t seem to remember Zeno because he was still too young and no one asked Zeno about it either”.  
Yun rubs his temples, suddenly having headache “either way, let’s wait for a week and see if the effect of this Ageless Elixir runs out in a week or not. He will go back to normal once the effect runs out”.  
Yona dubiously asks “but what should we do if he doesn’t go back to normal even after a week has passed, Yun?”.  
“let’s just try to find the merchant who gave this elixir or if we couldn’t, then let’s go back to Ik-Su’s place to ask him and figure out how to turn him back to normal”, Yun lifts his finger pointing to red-haired princess “Yona, you keep an eye to him. I really hope we aren’t under attack when he’s still like this”.  
Yona salutes, patting Hak who still sits on his lap “yes, mother!”.  
Hak is copying her gesture “yes, mother”.  
Yun sighs in exasperation to the cute couple who look like a mother with her son “don’t call me mother”.  
Luckily, in a week, they spend the days peacefully without being under attack, but Hak doesn’t go back to normal even after a week which make them all going to Ik-Su’s hut first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I apologize that it took this looong to finish this but I finally can finish it once I've had the idea, though I guess it's not all good, but I hope you enjoy this, readers


End file.
